Jungle Action Vol 2 1
| next = ''Jungle Action'' #2 }} "Agu the Giant!" is the title to the first story featured in the first issue of volume two of the Jungle Action ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Don Rico with artwork and inks by Werner Roth and features the character of Lorna, the Jungle Queen. The second tale features Lo-Zar and is called "The Trail of Sudden Death". It was written by Don Rico and drawn by Joe Maneely. The third story is called "Striped Fury" and is by Don Rico and Syd Shores. The final vignette is a Jann of the Jungle story called "Double Danger". It is by Don Rico and Jay Scott Pike. All stories were originally edited by Stan Lee. The cover art illustration was rendered by John Buscema. This issue shipped with an October, 1972 cover date and carries a cover price of .20 cents per copy. "Agu the Giant!" * Lorna, the Jungle Queen * Bolu * Mikki the Monkey * Agu the Giant * Serpo the Cobra * M'Tuba * Warriors of Itibi * Humans * Apes :* Gorillas * Birds * Monkeys * Snakes * Africa * Bow and arrow * Shield * Spear * Giant animal * Poison "The Trail of Sudden Death!" Lo-Zar swings through the trees of the Black Swamp, north of Matubi Province. He avoids the path of two dinosaurs wandering through the swamp and comes upon a poacher named Pete. Lo-Zar apprehends Pete, and turns him into the Matubi police. Lo-Zar discovers that the hunters are searching for Uranium and are in connection with the Soviet Red army, who are likewise in the jungle. Lo-Zar begins tracking the Reds, but must avoid being eaten by the dinosaurs of the swamp. Landing atop a tyrannosaur, he baits it into fighting a brontosaurus. While the two animals are distracted, he finds the Reds. The Soviets capture Lo-Zar and keep him bound inside their camp. Lo-Zar lets out an animal cry that summons Gata the elephant. The elephant obeys Lo-Zar's commands and demolishes the camp. It tosses two soldiers about with its trunk, and presses its foot down upon their leader, Ivan, trapping him. Once Lo-Zar is freed, he has Gata release Ivan and he is turned over to the district police. * Lo-Zar * Matubi * Frank * Jimbo * Pete * Gata, the elephant * Matubi District Police * Dinosaurs :* Brontosaurs :* Tyrannosaurs * Elephants * Humans * Lions * Africa * Democratic Republic of the Congo * Black Swamp * Dead Hills * Matubi Province * North Jungle * Plains of Karaki * Knife * Machine gun * Revolver * Rifles * Spear * Head injury * Jungle * Swamp "The Unknown Jungle: Striped Fury" * Bazo the Zebra * None * A lion * None * None * Lions * Zebras * Africa * None * Primal instinct "Double Danger" * Jann of the Jungle * Pat Mahoney * Davis * Jann impostor * Tribal chieftain * Bongi Warriors * People of Azuzi * Warriors of Kulai * Humans * Snakes * Africa * Azuzi Province * Pat Mahoney's camp * Rifle * Shields * Spears * None * Disguise Notes & Trivia * "Agu the Giant" was originally printed in ''Lorna the Jungle Queen'' #1. * "The Trail of Sudden Death!" was originally printed in ''Jungle Action'' #1. * "Striped Fury" was originally printed in ''Jann of the Jungle'' #14. * "Double Danger" was originally printed in ''Jann of the Jungle'' #14. * In "The Trail of Sudden Death!", Lo-Zar is renamed as Tarn. The Soviets, Ivan and Bubov, are now named Frank and Jimbo. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *